


理想世界 （番外1）

by Jsmono



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:42:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22550443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jsmono/pseuds/Jsmono





	理想世界 （番外1）

希捷昏昏沉沉地拉开门，看到卧室门缝里流出的光越觉心慌。他在黑暗里倚着墙静静站了很久，也想不出要怎样面对洛安。她是不是知道了些什么，昨晚才会话也不留地彻夜不归。  
客厅打了隔断，希捷听着沉浸在梦中的室友平稳的呼吸声，深吸了一口气。还没迈出步，卧室门便开了。但那个清瘦的剪影看起来不像洛安。

“回来了？”   
希捷对瀚海心动时，并没有见到过他的脸，只是在走廊远远地听到了他打电话。但瀚海的声音清澈得如露水般，能把每个字都化成一首诗，让他无法自拔地深陷其中。

“呵，还喝酒了？”  
“瀚海哥…你怎么找过来的？”  
“问问你姐吧。”  
“景…景年姐怎么知道…”  
“进来说话，别扰了别人睡觉。”  
希捷大脑一片空白，顺从地跟着瀚海进了卧室。他记得早上走前，明明散落在地上的几件衣服，现在都整齐地摞在了洗衣筐里。

“收拾东西，去我那。”  
“洛安呢？”  
“你倒还挺关心她。”  
“不是…”  
“收东西吧，这一周你都住我那里。”  
“别，我还得上班呢。”  
“我给你请假。”

希捷呆滞地站在原地，本想借着酒劲开口辩解些什么，却一个字也说不出来。瀚海站起来走到他面前，眼里满是与脸上笑意相驳的怒火。他纤长的手指附上希捷双腿之间，钳起内侧的一小块肉用力拧起。  
“你有一晚上时间解释，我不着急。”

希捷疼得拱起腰，脑袋落在矮他一头的瀚海的肩上。瀚海用另一只手顺着希捷的头发，低声在他耳边低语：“如果你想在这说清楚，也可以。”  
毛茸茸的脑袋狠狠摇了摇，瀚海松了手，坐回到床上，看着希捷一瘸一拐地拿起几件衣物和洗漱用品回到自己面前。

瀚海的房子离市中心很远，任是出租车司机一路上猛踩油门，也花了半个多小时。他和司机大姐聊着家常琐事，希捷在后座根本插不上话，窗外盛夏的暖风也吹不干身后的冷汗。

司机从后视镜里看见男孩拘谨的样子，带着浓重的口音打趣道：“诶，后面这小伙子咋这么安静呢。”  
“做错事了，在反省呢吧。” 瀚海接过话来。  
“挺大个人了能犯啥事。你是他哥？”  
“不是，我是他男朋友。”

“啊…”大姐拉长声音，意味深长的又向后视镜扫了一眼，止不住点头：“没事，你们别瞎想，现在都开放了。不过老弟你好眼光啊，小伙长得可真俊。”  
“像您这么开明的也不多的。”瀚海顺势迎合道。  
“不至于。”大姐摆摆手，冲着后视镜对希捷说：“小伙快给你哥道个歉，小两口有啥事道完歉就算完了。”

希捷五官皱在一起，哭笑不得地看着司机，心里清楚，只是道歉在瀚海这里根本不解决任何问题。见大姐不依不饶，他无奈之下只好嘟囔了句对不起。  
“诶！这就对了！老弟你也别生气了。你看小伙态度多好。”  
瀚海摇摇头，笑地停不下来。直到出租车在别墅前停下，嘴角仍上翘着。大姐嘱咐了希捷两句，叫他少让他哥操心，便摆摆手带着一阵风开走了。

瀚海进门把钥匙收好，便坐在沙发上侧着脑袋看希捷：“来吧，说说吧。大姐可特意嘱咐你好好认错呢。”   
希捷本来准备了一肚子的辩解，被瀚海戏谑的口吻噎了回去，只蹦出一句：“哥你听我解释。”

“嗯，我听着呢。”  
“我…我真没给你带帽子。”  
“哦？”  
“洛安当时房租到期没地方住了，我就问她要不搬来我这里，她就搬过来了。”  
“嗯。”  
“是她先说对我有好感的。”  
“这样啊。” 瀚海冷笑一声。

“哥…你别这样…”希捷抿起嘴，喉结动了动，“我当时拒绝不来，就逗她说，要不咱俩处一处啊？然后她就以为我俩是情侣了。”  
“所以都是人家一厢情愿的？”  
“不是，我不是这个意思。我肯定是有错的。”  
“去床前跪好。”  
“瀚海哥我挺大的人了…”

瀚海懒得听他解释，摁着希捷的脖子把人带进卧室丢在床前。希捷顺势跌坐在地上，刚想挣扎着起身，瀚海伸手压住希捷的后腰，右手攥着折叠好的皮带，抵在他身后。

“别别…” 希捷的声音都开始打颤。  
“把裤子脱了。”  
“哥我真的错了…”  
“萧希捷，你听不懂话么。”

被瀚海的一声怒喝威慑到，希捷一声呻吟着把内外裤一起脱下。瀚海不再多说什么，皮带不留情面地砸下来，急风骤雨般地叠加在希捷身后。

十来下过后，希捷的酒劲完全被驱散了，他越发清醒地感受到，皮肉上的刺痛在逐渐向内渗透，整个屁股好似碰了野火般难受。  
顾不上瀚海的手还扶着自己的腰，他小幅度地扭动躲闪着，奢望着缓解一些疼痛。但随着本来白皙的臀部渐渐染上红氲，他有些受不住了，呜咽着蹬着小腿，把手背到身后。

瀚海看着希捷紧紧抓着自己的手腕，顿了顿。  
“手拿开。”  
“哥我错了…”  
“这要是在你姐那里，这么乱动怕是要翻倍的吧。”

希捷怏怏地收回手，把额头上逼出的冷汗拭去。没等他喘匀这口气，皮带便再次落下。皮革与臀部击打出的脆响让希捷头皮发麻，身体本能地向瀚海的反方向扭去。瀚海调整了下姿势，手上又加了几分力，让皮带只落在离自己近些的左臀上。  
身后面积本就不大，随着所有疼痛聚集在一边，希捷带着浓重的哭腔不停唤着瀚海的名字。

“我再不敢动了，求求你换一边…”  
“呵，身子都歪到哪里去了，你有什么不敢的。”

希捷祭祀似地把屁股挪回中央高高撅起。瀚海没理他，每一下仍是精准地落在已布满红印的左边。相比之下，右半边粉嫩得如少女的脸颊。希捷无望地收缩着臀部的肌肉，一边把脸埋进床单里抑制哭声。

当瀚海终于停下的时，希捷仍是僵直地跪着，连呼吸都带着小心。  
“想到哪里错了吗。”  
听见瀚海平静的质问，虽然双唇仍在发颤，希捷还是结结巴巴地缓缓回话：“我不该…随便答应人家……我以为她开玩笑……呃啊！”

瀚海的大臂带着皮带，在半空中划过一条弧线打横落下，惹得两边的臀肉如波浪般翻涌着。希捷猛地弓起身，失控地吼出声。  
“认错就不要再找借口。” 瀚海把皮带丢在书桌上，金属的皮带扣敲在坚木板上发出一声脆响。“把上衣也脱了，去床上趴着，脚撑地。”

希捷战战兢兢地起身褪衣，把自己挪上床，尽力避免拉扯到身后。他侧着头看向窗外的夜色，不知道这一晚上什么时候才能过去。  
瀚海拿起一柄木质发刷坐到希捷身边，发刷的背面被打磨得光洁发亮。他敲了敲希捷的右臀，满意地看着他全身都紧张起来。

这样的姿势较之刚才要亲密许多，但与之而来的压迫感让希捷不敢再造次。让他更为难受的是，瀚海并没有避开红肿的左臀，反倒是极为对称地在两侧轮流下手。他双手握拳，死死抵在额头上，不时发出压抑的呻吟。

瀚海手里的发刷比皮带还要难捱，虽然挥动的幅度很小，但每每落下时他的手腕一转，便能让发刷带着充足的力道划破空气，留下结实而延绵的痛。希捷在心里数了三十多下，终于忍耐不住，轻轻拉扯着瀚海的衣角。

”到底还有多少下啊…”  
“到我满意。” 边说瀚海手上也没有停。  
“哥我知道错了…别打了…”  
”哪错了？“瀚海拉起他的手别到背后。  
”我不应该玩弄别人的感情，应该当时就说清楚…“  
“就这样？”  
“不是…还有……那个…”

身后的发刷明显加大了力度。希捷后悔得肠子都青了，早知道还不如不开口。只消七八下，他开始乱蹬双腿，整个身子止不住地往前冲。瀚海夹着他的腿，又握着小臂用力摁下去，逼得他不由自主地把屁股翘得更高。

失去对身体控制的希捷被无力感要挟得失声痛哭，空出的手奋力地敲着床，发出沉闷的响声。瀚海的发刷速度越来越快，希捷的痛呼声也越来越大，只有两个人的房间里渐渐热闹了起来。

当他的臀部红肿得发亮，左边臀峰甚至有些发紫，发刷终于不再下落。瀚海冰冷的指尖顺着希捷紧实的背部肌理，戏弄般地游走着，出于恐惧，希捷咬着手臂把哭声遏制在唇齿间。  
”疼么？“  
”哥…我…不行了……求求你…“  
”行不行今天我说了算。“

希捷拼命摇着头呜咽起来，反复地说着抱歉，声音被哭声切得断断续续。  
“嘘，嘘…”瀚海侧过身在希捷身边躺下，像安抚受伤的小兽一样轻轻捋着他被汗水浸透的头发。 面前的小孩没了平常的嚣张跋扈，柔软得像朵云。哭花的脸上，一双红肿的眼睛浸满了泪水，反射出点点亮光。  
”想和我说说你怎么想的么？“

”我真的不知道…可能是突然被喜欢起了虚荣心…洛安真的很好，除了你，可能也只有她能包容我性格里那些别扭的地方……对不起…真的对不起……”  
“不怪你。”瀚海为他拭去脸上的泪水，温柔地吻上他的唇。希捷本能地迎合上去，小心翼翼地附上瀚海的手臂，见他没有阻拦，才钻进爱人的怀里。抱着希捷，瀚海觉得身体都暖了起来，手自然地伸到他身后，惹得怀里的人打了个寒颤。

“来，趴好。”瀚海拍拍他的屁股抽身站起来，从衣橱里拿出一副手铐和三指宽的木板。希捷看着他手里的工具心尖都在抖，一时不知如何是好，只是呆滞地看着瀚海把玩着外观雅致的木板。

瀚海没过分苛责，帮他趴好分开腿，把双手在身后拷住。饶是手铐内里有一层毛毡隔着，希捷两手仍是不自在地得挣扎着。  
瀚海在他腹下叠起两个枕头，看他螳臂挡车一般地想挣开束缚，笑了笑，绕道他身后抓着两手之间的链条向后用力一拉。希捷闷哼一声，手臂连带着双肩都被带得离开了床面，一时间全身都不得动弹。

瀚海扬起手，迅速落下一板在颜色还不是很深的臀腿交界。希捷痛呼出声，条件反射般地勾起腿，瀚海随即又向上拉了拉手铐，把希捷半个上身都悬在空中，让他呼吸都不顺畅。

板子轮流关照着臀腿处细嫩的肉。希捷的眼眶再次红起来，溢出的眼泪顺着下颌流向脖子，嘴里却一点声音都发不出来。瀚海这次下手慢了许多，但力道不减。希捷多了些时间消化疼痛，但逐渐悲哀地发觉，全身上下都越发难受。

“腹背发力，能舒服一点。” 瀚海意外地停下手，让他调整姿势。希捷听话地照做，手臂虽舒服了一些，但这终究不是一个能长久维持的姿势。过了十来下，希捷全身开始微微发抖，肌肉也渐渐感到酸痛。

仔细注意着希捷身体的变化，瀚海逐渐扩大了板子落下的范围。对于已经染成绛红色的臀部，每一下都足以让希捷痛得发抖。板子起起落落，希捷身后痛得好似往篝火里撒了一把火药一般。他仰起头紧闭着眼睛，胸口剧烈地起伏着，不知道还要捱多久。

“不过，你还有个错误。”  
希捷苦苦支撑着身体，脑子里却什么也想不起。瀚海并没有因为希捷此刻的乖巧减轻一点力度。本来今晚就是惩罚，没有理由因为小孩吃不住痛就通融的道理。

“我真的想不出…哥，求求你轻点…呃……”说着说着，希捷的哭声越来越大，垂着脑袋气都喘不匀。  
实在是太疼了。那么小的板子，把疼痛都聚集在一处，根本无处可躲。没有尽头的绝望让他顾不得脸面，低声下气地哀求着，却只得到沉默作为回应。

希捷的臀部和白嫩的双腿形成鲜明的对比，好似一朵带血的梅花落在纯净的雪地上。瀚海终于松开手，放下微微发热的板子，绕着圈轻抚着伤痕累累的两团肉。希捷把脸埋在臂弯里哭得浑身颤抖，连带着后背都有些发红。

“你每天晚上都和别人睡，想瞒我到什么时候呢？”  
“我没有…我什么也没做…真的……” 希捷闷声回应着，听不出身后声音里的情绪，恍惚间甚至觉得有一丝温柔，  
“是么？”瀚海的手指钻进仍旧洁白软嫩的两腿缝隙之间，食指在花心附近挑逗着。  
“嘶…好凉…哥你信我，我真的什么也没和她做…” 

“我信你，“ 瀚海柔声应到，”但我要你记住，你永远只属于我。“

瀚海的手指顺势伸进希捷身体里，带出希捷一声呜咽。他缓缓地在温热的内壁之间试探着，逐渐又塞进两根手指。希捷本能地想往前冲，被瀚海拽着手铐拉回来。

胡乱地在床单上蹭了蹭脸，希捷呜咽着歪过头。他虽然想要，但身后碰一下都要皱眉的疼让他心里格外发怵。  
瀚海看着他意乱情迷的眼神，手上没有停，俯身在他耳边低语：”小希没听懂吗？“  
”不是的…“  
”那起来跪撅。“

瀚海抽出手指，给他充分的时间调整。希捷从枕头上翻下来，因为手背在身后使不上力，只能狼狈地扭动着蜷起双腿，用头和肩支撑住上身。终于摆好位置，希捷感到身后完全暴露在空气中，脸上升起一团红晕。而臀部又被四周的肌肤微微拉扯着，隐隐作痛。  
瀚海看他准备好，随即把他背在身后的手解开。重获自由的双手咚的一声落在身边，希捷迅速地收起双肘撑起上身，一边揉着勒红的手腕。

疏忽之间，瀚海对准希捷身后一张一合无助的小嘴，一个挺身要了他。希捷一声痛呼，双手紧紧抓着床单。瀚海缓慢地抽插着，白玉似的指尖沿着他臀部发红的一圈游走着，满意地欣赏着身下的人痒痛难忍，止不住地呻吟。

“还出去沾花惹草吗？”  
“不不不不…”  
“好好说话。”  
“我再不敢了…”  
“想要么？”

希捷微长着口，给不出答案。瀚海清楚他的小心思，恶作剧似的加大幅度，一下下撞在他红肿不堪的屁股上。希捷受不住痛向前倾去，却被瀚海抓着双肘狠狠拽回来，让他被动地把屁股撅得更高。

情欲和痛苦交织着将希捷裹缚在茧中，逼出的眼泪不断打湿了鬓角。他浑身动弹不得，只能默默承受着瀚海给予他的这一切。当一阵热流冲向腹部时，希捷简直不敢相信自己的身体卑贱到，在这种情况下仍可以做出反应。

瀚海感受到希捷的身体渐渐紧绷，脸上浮起微笑，控制住自己一点点将欲望抽出来，并松开了双手。希捷不断收缩挽留着，当空洞成为现实，他蜷缩成一团，从胸腔发出一阵低吼，双肩剧烈地起伏着。

“不是不想要么？”瀚海幽幽地说着，又落下两巴掌。  
“哥…我真的知道错了…求求你不要在折磨我了……”  
“我在折磨你吗？”他发出一声嗤笑。  
希捷甚至无法将此刻冷若冰霜的瀚海与平时处处体贴，温和儒雅的模样连接起来。他拼命地摇着头，似乎除了摇头，再不知能些做什么。

瀚海拍拍希捷附满汗水的后背，从身后圈住他棱角分明的肩，把爱人搂在怀里，顺势重新进入到他身体里，快速而猛烈地抽插着。已经十分敏感的身体几乎要承受不起这样的狂躁，希捷死命地咬着嘴唇，浑身失控地剧烈发抖。瀚海感到自己也来到边缘，不禁用了更大的力气，抱着涕泪横流的小孩一起爬上巅峰。

希捷像一滩水一样化在瀚海怀里。瀚海绕到他身旁坐下，把他扶起横放在自己腿上。压到伤处的希捷打了个寒颤，双手自然地圈上瀚海的脖子，轻声啜泣着。  
”没事了，嘘…不哭了。“瀚海轻轻拍着希捷的背，声音柔和得如微风一般，安抚着怀里的小希。卸下一身硬刺的小孩让他格外怜惜，充满爱意地吻上希捷圆润的耳垂。

希捷终于止住了泪水，安心地把头搭在瀚海肩上，往爱人怀里蹭了蹭。他在瀚海耳边轻声地撒着娇，哭过吼过之后的声音变得软糯可怜。  
“哥…我好累…”  
“嗯。我帮你洗个澡，咱们就睡觉。”


End file.
